This invention relates to vehicle speed retarders and, more particularly, controls therefor.
Industrial vehicles are designed with a limited degree of rolling resistance. However, under certain conditions, it may be advantageous for a vehicle to exhibit increased rolling resistance to promote the life expectancy of the vehicle's main service brake system. For example, repeated use of a loader on an inclined surface can require frequent application of the vehicle's main service brakes, therefore, decreasing the life expectancy of the vehicle's service brake. Speed retarders communicating with the vehicle's drive train are sometimes employed to retard a vehicle's motion and, thereby prolong the life expectancy of the vehicle's service brakes. However, because of the varied ground conditions upon which a vehicle may be called upon to experience, it would be beneficial to supply a vehicle's speed retarding system with the capability of exerting varying degrees of retarding forces on a vehicle.
The present invention discloses a speed retarder control system capable of instigating varying degrees of vehicle retardation.